


One, two, three

by ry0kiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiga cerita, dua negara, satu hubungan yang sedikiiiit melebihi teman ("Bilang 'cinta' saja apa susahnya sih, Inglaterra?"). Kontribusi untuk EngSpa Week 2015, dan sumbangan asupan untuk pindanglicious. Twoshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, two, three

**Tiga cerita, dua negara, satu hubungan yang sedikiiiit melebihi teman ("Bilang 'cinta' saja apa susahnya sih, Inglaterra?"). Kontribusi untuk EngSpa Week 2015, dan sumbangan asupan untuk pindanglicious. Twoshots. Warning: EngSpa #youdontsay, drabbles random, typo, mungkin kaku dan karatan karena terakhir kali sy megang dua karakter ini itu... tiga? Empat tahun lalu? #nyusruk. Bila anda masih nekat maju setelah semua warning ini, sy cuma bisa bilang: selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)**

**Oh dan sebelum lupa; Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan asupan ini #apa**

.

1

.

"Sendirian saja, Tuan?"

Mata hijaunya beralih dari layar ponsel ke arah si pelayan ramah (tega) yang tengah tersenyum sumringah (polos tidak membaca keadaan seperti America). Butuh segenap pengendalian diri untuk tidak memperlebar senyum itu dengan pemecah es dari ember _champagne_ di mejanya, dan butuh ratusan tahun pengalaman sebagai _gentleman_ sejati untuk tidak serta merta berteriak "Menurut lo?!" di depan mukanya.

Syukurlah seorang England masih mempunyai itu semua dan bisa menjawab tanpa ada darah yang tertumpah—secara harafiah.

"Tidak, sebenarnya. Partner saya malam ini cuma terlalu idiot untuk mengerti konsep ketepatan waktu."

Atau tersasar di bandara. Atau masih tidur siang dengan nikmatnya. Atau overdosis tomat dan sekarang operasi darurat, entahlah. Dia tidak bisa memastikan, tidak dengan ponsel si idiot itu yang sejak tadi pagi dimatikan.

Si pelayan membungkuk, mengucapkan simpati singkatnya dan menawarkan tambahan teh, yang ditolaknya dengan senyum berkedut dan lambaian tangan (yang dia harap cukup) sopan. Mengawasi punggung pelayan itu menjauh, England menghela napas. Melirik lagi ponselnya yang masih membisu.

"Spain... damn you..."

Sudah satu jam dia menunggu; satu jam lewat dari janji bertemu. Dia tahu Spain memang secara fundamental bukan orang (negara?) yang menjunjung tinggi ketepatan waktu, tapi ini... sungguh terlalu.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia menunggu lagi barang satu menit?

Satu menit, lalu lupakan idiot itu. Toh, England sudah biasa menikmati waktunya seorang diri. Makan malam dengan tenang hanya ditemani pikiran dan terkadang 'teman-teman'nya yang imut tapi tak kasat mata itu. Dia bukan orang yang asing dengan kesendirian, untuk apa gusar?

England meraih buku menu dan membukanya, badam hijaunya langsung menelusuri menu utama. Kalau Spain tidak akan datang, tidak ada gunanya dia di sini berlama-lama.

Walaupun dia sampai susah payah mengirim undangan... Walaupun tanggal 25 Juli ini adalah hari spesial...

Sedetik berikutnya, buku menu itu sudah mengabur tiba-tiba. Dan sebelum dia cukup sigap untuk menyeka, setetes sudah jatuh menodai halamannya.

.

8

.

Jika ditanya bagian hari yang paling dia senangi, England akan menjawab 'pagi'. Hawa yang segar beraroma embun, bunyi menyejukkan cericip burung, aroma samar sarapan yang dibuat juru masaknya (hari ini... roti bakar dan bacon?), sungguh tidak ada yang mengalahkan indahnya sensasi mengawali hari.

Dan terutama, terpenting, di atas semuanya, yang paling dia tekankan... di pagi hari, terlebih sebelum jam delapan pagi, tidak ada idiot yang—

Ponselnya yang berdering menginterupsi monolog berikut pagi tenangnya. Meletakkan cangkirnya sambil sedikit menggerutu, dia meraih ponselnya dan melihat nomornya. Tak dikenal, membuat alis lapis delapannya sedikit terangkat.

Siapa yang meneleponnya sepagi ini? Mungkin Japan, belum menyerah berusaha membujuknya mengikutkan TOEIC dalam persyaratan perguruan tinggi? Atau Germany, curhat tentang Greece? Atau America ngelindur lagi? Atau yang paling masuk akal tapi menyebalkan; agen asuransi?

Yang manapun, sebagai _gentleman_ sejati England tentu saja tidak akan mengabaikan panggilan itu.

" _Hello_?"

"Hola, Inglaterra."

...Bloody hell. Hampir otomatis England menjauhkan sejenak ponselnya untuk melihat waktu. Pukul 7.52. Spain sudah bangun jam segini? Dia positif sedang mimpi, atau kiamat datang sebentar lagi?

"...Spain?"

"Buenos dias. _Kamu sudah lihat berita pagi ini?_ "

Sekali lagi, England dibuat bengong. Spain. Menyuruh dia. Lihat berita. Mungkin hari ini bakal cerah. Dia toh beranjak, meraih remote televisi dan menyalakannya.

"Berita di mana? BBC?"

"Si, _di situ juga tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya berita tentang 888Holdings_."

England mengerutkan alis. Kalau tidak salah ingat, itu perusahaan judi swasta yang beroperasi secara online buatan… Israel? America? Dia tidak ingat. Dan lagi, memangnya apa hubungan perusahaan itu dengan mereka…

“ _Sudah dilihat, Inglaterra? Bagian kalau perusahaan ini pindah markas administrasi._ "

“Belum disebut sih… wait, wait. Oh, ini baru disebut. Iya, mereka pindah markas ke… Gibraltar?”

Remote itu nyaris terjatuh dari tangannya. Gibraltar; anak baik, berkarisma (sepertinya), tampan dan senyumnya mempesona (seperti Spain, tapi dia lebih memilih gantung diri daripada mengakuinya keras-keras). Anak imut, polos, tak berdosa ini sekarang punya perusahaan judi?

_"SPAIN!! WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS??"_

" _Sudah lihat? Sekarang bisa kasih penjelasan kenapa anakku yang kau rebut itu bisa sampai terlibat judi kelas internasional begini, hm?_ "

Tanpa harus melihat langsung, England bisa merasakan aura menguar dari seberang.

"Kenapa ini jadi salahku?? Lokasimu lebih dekat, seharusnya kamu lebih tahu!”

“ _Memang. Tapi kamu lebih dekat secara undang-undang. Tahu bakal kamu telantarkan begini, dari dulu kuambil paksa Gibraltar-ku sayang. Ah, Gibraltar-ku yang malang…”_

 _“_ Salahmu sendiri dulu kalah perang, _git_! Dan Gibraltar itu anakku! Dia mengakuiku sebagai ayahnya satu-satunya!”

" _Hmm, begitu ya. Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung anaknya?"_

"Apa maksud—hei! Spain!"

Dijawab dengan bunyi nada sambung klasik yang bisa membuat orang paling sabar sedunia pun bergetar marah. Mengutuk keras, England memutus panggilan dan bergegas mencari nomor lain.

"Sir? Saya butuh pesawat ke Gibraltar. Iya, sesegera mungkin. Nanti malam jam 8? Tidak bisa! Saya butuh untuk pagi ini. Jam 8.28? Oke, saya naik yang itu. Iya, tidak apa-apa, saya dalam perjalanan. Oh, dan tolong pastikan tersedia Earl Grey di dalam. Saya tidak sempat minum tadi pagi. Terimakasih."

England tidak membuang waktu; dia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke pintu. Dia akan sampai lebih cepat, lihat saja. Dia akan membuktikan diri sebagai ayah yang lebih baik bagi Gibraltar.

Soal minta maaf ke Ratu karena tanpa izin meminjam jet pribadi kerajaan itu urusan belakangan.

.

8

.

Agustus bisa dibilang salah satu bulan favoritnya. Selain karena udara yang relatif lebih hangat dibanding bulan-bulan lain (23 derajat celcius! Surgaaaa!), banyak yang bisa dilakukan di bulan ini bagi turis maupun penduduk Inggris sendiri. Hampir semua kota menyelenggarakan festival atau sejenisnya. Hawa kegembiraan yang menular bahkan ke sang personifikasi.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah Leicester. Kota pelabuhan kecil yang kental budaya dan sejarah itu unjuk gigi dengan Carribean Festival setiap tahunnya. England tak pernah bosan melihat parade-nya yang makin tahun makin menarik sekaligus nostalgik, namun sayang sudah harus pergi sebelum parade mencapai puncaknya di Victoria Park. Fidget pies menunggunya di Yorkshire, dan ke sanalah dia akan pergi begitu perutnya mulai berbunyi.

Apapun kata negara lain yang entah terang-terangan mengejeknya (si kodok jahanam itu), menjerit histeris (Italy), atau bahkan langsung pingsan begitu saja (Spain jaman armada), England percaya diri dengan masakan negerinya. Duduk di depan salah satu kedai, menghadapi fidget pie yang masih mengepul dan bir berbuih… ah, _the ultimate comfort food_. Sayang si kodok dan pengejeknya yang lain tidak cukup berani untuk diajak ke festival makanan tahunan ini (“Nggaaaak!! Abang France ini masih ingin hidup, seriusss!”).

Setelah memuaskan perut, England pergi ke Bristol untuk memuaskan mata. Festival balon di sana adalah salah satu yang terbesar di Eropa, kebanggaannya. Tahun ini pun dia nonton sendirian; para negara lain terlalu kepala batu untuk sadar bahwa ceritanya yang penuh kebanggaan itu juga mencakup undangan terselubung. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah mereka, sih. Banyak negara yang sibuk di bulan Agustus; bahkan Indonesia yang bukan empat musim pun sibuk di bulan itu.

Termasuk Spain. Seharusnya. Seharusnya...

"....Kamu ngapain di sini?"

.  
.

...sampai ketemu di 24/8 :) #dibunuh

**Author's Note:**

> MAAP SUDAH TELAT DUA HARI TERUS BERSAMBUNG LAGI HUHUHU #kuburdiri  
> Terlalu inkoheren untuk ngoceh jadi... pokoknya tunggu lanjutannya tanggal 24 ya hoho #amin #semoga #dilempartomat
> 
> PS: Ada yang bisa menebak kira-kira arti/significance nomor di atas setiap drabble? #plak


End file.
